


always, my little blueberry.

by Alliwantistowrite_pls



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mpreg, My A/U, My First AO3 Post, My child O/C, Oneshot, Sal Fisher and Larry Johnson Are Not Related, Top!Larry, What Have I Done, bottom!Sal, no beta we die like men, second chapter is A/U explaination, tmpreg, transgender!Sal Fisher, undetailed childbirth, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26419492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alliwantistowrite_pls/pseuds/Alliwantistowrite_pls
Summary: what happens when Larry Gets Sally pregnant? this does.
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! I'm new to publishing Fanfiction! please tell me if you like it! because I have no clue what I'm doing here.

Sal remembered the day nine months ago clearly, as he laid there, no prosthetic on. He and Larry were sitting on the floor in Larry’s room, playing MarioCart, and he beat Larry by 1 second. Larry put his controller down for a moment in defeat, before saying “okay, Sal. I’ll do you a deal. If I win the next round, you have to show me all your scars, not just the ones on your face. And if you win, I’ll stand on a table in the cafeteria and yell ‘I am stupid or something like that’, deal?” Sal contemplated it before picking up his controller and saying deal, not thinking he’d have to admit to being trans-FtM to larry. They raced each other, both trying their best to beat the other, until Larry won by, like, 2 seconds. Sal knew that he had to do it. He had to show his bare chest to Larry. “Larry,” he started, “I um….I have to tell you something. Before I moved to Addison Apartments, I realised something. I’m,.....I’m trans Female to Male. And I don’t want it to affect our friendship, Okay?” He asked with a small voice. “That could never change anything little dude,” Larry said in an attempt to calm Sal down, moving closer to the smaller boy. “Alright, now I’ve cleared that up,” Sal said, taking his shirt off with a chuckle, revealing a long scar that went under his self-binding tape. “Wow,” said Larry breathlessly, “that’s one long as hell scar. All the way from your stomach up to your collarbone.” He was feeling around it, moving his fingers up and down. He looked up at Sal’s unmasked face, smiling. “It’s beautiful, at least in my eyes.” He wasn't expecting to be pulled by his own shirt collar so his lips collided with the other, much shorter boys own. A heat started swelling in him, and he wanted more. But then Sal pulled away. “Sorry L-” Larry was already pulling him back in, holding Sal’s hips high, grinding against each other. Sally Face doesn’t know when everything happened, but soon enough, he was on Larry’s bed, no clothes on, and only realising that hours had passed and he and Larry had done ‘it’. Holy Crap. He’d done it. With Larry. Larry. Johnson. Had slept with him. Sal Fisher off all people. It was something he would never regret.

Or so he thought. The continuous vomiting started 3 weeks later. Every morning, he would find himself hunched over the toilet, throwing up. At least three times a week he would call Larry upstairs, and ask for chocolate on a hotdog for breakfast. “No, Sal,” his dad would say. “You'll only get sicker.” but then Sal missed his period. And missed it a second time. That’s when he put two and two together. He was sure he was pregnant at this point. “Larry, I need you to take me to the store, please. Don’t ask questions, I just need you to take me.” He said before the other metalhead could get a word in. “a- sure thing, Sally Face. be right there. He got ready, got his mask, and put his shoes on before Larry got to his Apartment. The two got in the car and drove to the nearest store, all the while Larry being concerned. Of course, he knew Sal could have gotten pregnant, but, was he really? They pulled into the parking lot, and Sally face basically jumped out of the car and ran to the store. When he got to the aisle with the pregnancy tests, he had looked around to see an old lady staring, disapprovingly, at him. She was shaking her head, saying, “you stupid girl, you’ll be wasting your life away with a child to look after and no husband.” Sal didn’t bother to correct her as she had already turned away and left. He grabbed a test and booked it to the cashier, and paid.

When they got back to Addison apartments, Sal ran straight to the kitchen for a cup, then to the bathroom. He had sat in the bathroom for 5 minutes before Larry knocked on the door. “Sal? Are you okay?” he said. “Yeah, I’m fine.” and Sal went back to staring the pregnancy test down. He was pregnant. 18 in 4 months, and he was pregnant. He was not fine. He was far from it. “Larry…. I’m not as fine as I thought,” he said, opening the door, handing the positive stick to his child’s father. Larry was okay with having a mini-him running around. He was a little more than okay with it, actually. He had been ecstatic about the idea of little baby feet running around his apartment, and the idea of playing with a small child that was his own! Oh, he could not stop grinning! This made the other boy less terrified, knowing he was supported. Telling their parents was the hard part. Lisa was surprisingly okay with it, even offering to babysit when the two needed sleep. Henry just wanted Sal to be as happy and kept an eye on Larry the whole pregnancy.

They were all excited, especially when Sal announced that it was time. Sal had been lying in that delivery room, terrified and in pain, for more than 24 hours. Larry was pacing around, not sure what to do, whilst Ashley, Todd, Neil and their parents were all waiting outside. Sal felt the first contraction at 1:12 A.M. on March 8th. He was lying in Larry’s bed, cuddling the boy, when he woke him up. “What is it, my little Blueberry?” he asked, groggily. “I think I’m in labour.” that surely made Larry shoot up. In just a few minutes, Larry had woken his mom and called Mr Fisher downstairs, all while getting his clothes on. It was now 3:48 A.M. the next day, March 9th. Sal was unable to get an epidural because of his age. Larry did the only thing he could think of. Gently running one hand through Sal’s hair, the other holding his hand, he started to whisper sweet little nothings in Sally’s ear. Then, at 4:07, the doctor came in and told them the three words that they had been waiting for 27 hours and 55 minutes. “Time to push.” 

After almost an hour of sal pushing and crying out, he plopped back onto the pillow as the cries of a new-born baby girl filled the room as she was gently given to her parents for their first hold. “Oh, she’s beautiful!” Sally started to cry. “We did it! Larry, look at her, isn’t she so beautiful?” “she is. She’s the most beautiful thing in the world. But what should we call her?” Sal looked out the window as Larry said this. “Looks like she was born at the crack of dawn, so I think we should call her Dawn.” He responded tiredly. The pair already knew they wanted to name her after a place and something to do with nature. They wanted this to make 2 first names for her, so her name would be Alaska-Dawn Johnson. Or just A.D. for short. She really was a beautiful bundle of un-made plans. Hopes and dreams, but for now, she was a baby in Sally and Larry’s protective hands.


	2. just an explaination - my A/U

Hi, so I feel that I should clear up what my A/U is like. in my A/U:

\- Sal gets his face scared a different way. in the game, he scared by a gunshot that a man in a dog mask fires at him but ends up killing his mom. in my A/U, he was never shot, but instead, a dog tried to maul him to death, turning on Diane when she tries to get the dog away from Sal, and ripping out her throat, causing her death.

-Larry and Sal have been dating for 2 years when my A/U is based. my A/U is also set in our time, so please don't be confused.

-Sal is transgender. this pays a massive role in this story, as you can tell. he realised when he was about 10 but only came out at age 13. his 'dead-name' is Suzana.

-Travis and Sal have known each other for years and Travis calls Sal 'Suzana' because it's Travis we're talking about. he's mean.

-Sal is not from New Jersey and never moved. 

hoped this helped/helps with my future Sally Face posts. - writer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just realized i probably made a plot hole. this a/u will be used in future stories.

**Author's Note:**

> I may write like, an epilogue or something were they move out and raise their daughter, but only if you want me too.


End file.
